


Бегущие от Рая

by Veda



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Букер все-таки выбрал Париж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бегущие от Рая

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы-2013. За чистку и вдохновение спасибо Vargnatt.

– Эй, Букер! Лови!  
Брошенный франк сверкнул в свете заходящего солнца, прежде чем Букер машинально поймал монетку. Это было почти привычным движением, как задерживать дыхание под водой или перезаряжать пистолет. Элизабет смеется – она ждала именно такой реакции.  
Улицы Парижа к вечеру не остаются пустыми. Ночная жизнь вступает в свои права: зажигаются газовые фонари, замедляют ход ездовые автоматы, по домам прячутся дети. Вместо этого появляются влюбленные парочки, находящие прогулки под луной невероятно романтичными. В чем-то Париж даже похож на Колумбию: местные жители радуются каждому новому дню. Только здесь не поклоняются своему Пророку.  
– Смотри-смотри! – Элизабет в восторге прижимается к нему, и Букер обнимает ее в ответ. – Почти как в сказке…  
– Да, – соглашается он.  
Эйфелева Башня – громадина, возвышавшаяся над ними и освещенная десятками огней. С некоторых пор Букер терпеть не мог башни. Хотя Элизабет, кажется, была в восторге. Она вообще казалась на удивление счастливой с тех пор, как они прибыли в Париж. Столько счастья не могло помещаться в одной хрупкой девушке.   
– Может, заберемся наверх? – предлагает Элизабет, освещая улыбкой тусклую мглу парижского вечера.  
– Давай в другой раз, – скрепя сердце, отказывается Букер.   
Он готов идти за ней куда угодно, забраться на любую башню и убить любого дракона. Но все равно предпочел бы оставаться на твердой земле.   
Их нашли в первые же дни пребывания вне небесного города. Агенты Колумбии по виду ничем не отличались от простых смертных: те же пушки, та же грязная одежда, те же корыстные мотивы. И умирали они точно, как обыкновенные грешники. Букер перебил их всех, даже не пожелав выслушать предложение Комстока, с которым те явились. Ответ был более чем красноречивым – пробитые насквозь головы лакеев Пророка, их оторванные конечности в застывшей луже из мозгов и крови. Букер так и оставил их в переулке, даже не сказав Элизабет. Он не собирался достигать ни единого компромисса с ее отцом.   
Букер знал, что новые слуги Комстока еще появятся. И не раз. Но так же он знал, что никому и никогда не отдаст свою Элизабет.  
– Это похоже на сон, – негромко говорит она, держа его за руку. Наперсток вместо мизинца холодит ладонь. – Ты знаешь, я всегда мечтала попасть в Париж. Но он казался мне таким… далеким, нереальным. Теперь я уже и не знаю, о чем еще мечтать. Спасибо тебе.  
– Не стоит, – качает головой Букер. – Ты сделала для меня гораздо больше.  
Элизабет – хрупкая, невысокая – лукаво улыбается и чуть подпрыгивает, обвивая его шею руками, притягивая Букера к себе. Объятия девушки удивительно родные, и Букеру тепло даже находиться рядом с ней. Словно они всегда были вместе, просто расстались ненадолго, чтобы снова встретиться. Наверное, именно это и зовут любовью. Хотя Букер вдвое старше нее – Элизабет годилась сорокалетнему ДеВитту едва ли не в дочери. Но ему было все равно, а Эли – тем более. Для прожившей всю жизнь в своей башне девушки происходящее могло казаться продолжением увлекательной волшебной сказки. В которой она – принцесса, спасенная от кровожадного чудовища прекрасным принцем.   
Букер на секунду подумал: ведь так оно и было на самом деле. Только Элизабет – не принцесса, а он – совершенно не походит на принца. Сказочный принц никогда не согласился бы обменять принцессу на прощение своих карточных долгов. Не убивал бы толпами людей просто потому, что они стоят на пути к цели, вгрызаясь в их лица скайхуком, поджигая еще живых Поцелуем Дьявола или наэлектризовывая чужую кровь Шок-Жокеем до состояния, когда тело само лопается от напряжения, точно переспелый помидор. И не стал бы целовать девушку так, как сейчас это сделал Букер: страстно, жарко, будто в последний раз, прижимая податливое тело к себе вплотную. Губы Элизабет искусаны и чуть обветрены, а кожа холодит его ладони. Поцелуй длится долго, никто не решается прервать его первым.  
Странная они парочка, если подумать: хмурый пьяница и голубоглазая мечтательница, сбежавшие из Рая в презренный Содом. Наверное, Букер бы и сам с удовольствием посмеялся когда-то над подобной историей.   
Резко зазвонившая рядом на стене переговорная трубка уничтожает их мгновение личного счастья, заставляет расцепить объятия. От звонков неизвестно кого Букер уже давно не ждет ничего хорошего. Он ловит взволнованный взгляд Элизабет – та ощущает такое же беспокойство. Но вокруг, как назло, ни души, и притворяться глухими не имеет смысла. Под тревожным взглядом Элизабет, Букер снимает трубку.  
– Мистер ДеВитт, – голос на том конце сухой, чуть надтреснутый. Букер не раз слышал его из голософонов на Колумбии, произносящим душеспасительные речи от имени Господа. Но сейчас в нем не было ничего богоподобного. – Вы должны вернуть мою дочь, мистер ДеВитт. Вернуть агнца обратно на Колумбию. Вы даже не представляете, какую ошибку совершили…  
– Мне все равно. Забудь про нас, – резко отвечает Букер, прервав речь Пророка. И вешает трубку.  
Элизабет прижимается к нему, пытаясь поделиться своей теплотой, но Букер чувствует только злость. Для него все давным-давно решено, что бы ни говорил Комсток. Этот подонок не заслуживает права называться отцом Эли после того, что творил с ней, не заслуживает такую дочь. Теперь о счастье Элизабет позаботится Букер.  
Возможно, он действительно совершил ошибку, но не Комстоку его судить. Спасти Элизабет было верным решением. И сейчас, когда он смотрит в ее голубые испуганные глаза, когда сжимает девичью ладонь, целуя тонкое запястье, Букер уверен в этом сильнее, чем когда либо.


End file.
